A New Beginning
by rocker95
Summary: When two new cows arrive, Abby suspects that one is evil but when she finds out he likes her, strange things start to happen.
1. Newcomers

I remember a time when two new cows arrived at the barnyard. Something strange started to happen. The original barnyard members were suspicious of the boy. They believed he acted strange.

It was a foggy morning. The farmer had been at his sister's for a while. After hearing a vehicle, the barnyard members acted like animals (that is, by people standard). They thought it would be the farmer but it wasn't. It wasn't his truck. It was a red 50s car. Otis was pretty sure he saw it somewhere. Just, when he saw it, he was pretty sure it didn't look as realistic as it does now. Two cows stepped out: a boy and a girl. The boy seemed to be the driver of the car. Both of them wore black sunglasses. The boy was a white cow with black spots who had blonde hair, wore a golden necklace with the words "DJ" engraved in it. From his left ear, there was a silver ear tag and on his shoulders, he had pointed spots. The girl was a yellow cow with black spots who had short, red hair, a red crystal on black ribbon and black earrings (who knows where she got the last two things?).

The boy looked down at the other animals and said "You like to pretend don't ya?"

"We'd rather be prepared." said Bessy.

"I understand that grouch, but I'm just saying, you don't always have to be alert." said the boy cow.

"Did you just call me a grouch!" Bessy shouted ignoring the rest of the conversation.

"Yes, I did! And I really don't appreciate anyone who's a jerk for no reason! So be nice!" shouted the boy cow.

"Let's all just settle down!" said Abby, who's belly seemed to be over-sized. "Um...D.J. and whatever your name is, if you came here just to start a fight, you need to just leave!"

"Um...actually, that's the opposite of why I came here, but I'll tell you later." said the boy cow. "My name is Lane but they call me D.J. This is my wife Sonya."

"Si." the girl cow said.

"Is she Spanish?" asked Pig.

"Sort of." said D.J. "You got a problem?"

"No, I just can't understand Spanish." said Pig.

"I can speak English too." said Sonya.

"You'll have to excuse him." said Otis. "He's a little dumb."

"Hey!" shouted Pig.

"No, the story behind the 'sort of' is she is an American cow born in Mexico." said D.J.

"Oh, well, I think I've seen your car somewhere before." said Otis.

"Could it be Rogue Trip: Vacation 2025?" asked D.J.

"Maybe." said Otis.

"Uses red disco ball shards?" asked D.J.

"Yep! That's it!" said Otis.

"Hey, by the way, are you by any chance Otis?" asked D.J.

"Yes, but, how did you know?" asked Otis.

"I know where your mother, Sarah and your brother, Aaron are." said D.J.

"Where at?" asked Otis.

"My hometown." said D.J.

"Where did you live?" asked Freddy.

"I can't tell. If so, Otis might leave." said D.J.

"But I gotta know where they're at!" exclaimed Otis.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you." said D.J.

"By the way, I was going to ask you earlier but, why'd you drive yourself out here?" asked Peck.

"Look, Clucky! I really hate when one tells me what I should or shouldn't do!" shouted D.J. "Otis, I've been waiting for you and Abby to get married and now you're having twins!"

"Why don't we all go inside?" asked Otis.

"I can't believe he called me a grouch!" said Bessy with anger.

"You need it sometimes." said Abby.

"Aargh!" said Bessy and went inside.

"D.J., I need to talk to you." said Abby.


	2. The Secret

In the barn, Abby confronted D.J.

She slammed him against the wall.

"Ow! That hurts!" he shouted.

"How do you know all these things about us!" shouted Abby then punched him in the mouth.

From the force, D.J. was on the ground with his bottom lip busted open.

"Please don't do that again." said D.J.

"Are you the devil or something!" shouted Abby.

"The devil! No! I'm here to protect you guys!" said D.J. getting off the floor.

"Well, you're freaking everyone out and I don't need extra stress when I'm pregnant!" shouted Abby.

"Well, I'll tell you what: you pack a pretty good punch for being pregnant." said D.J. "I'll try to tell you my story" he continued. "When I was little, I met a beautiful young cow. When I saw her, I was in love. Her name was Daisy. One day, mom told me I had a big brother who had been missing since before she was pregnant with me. Another day, we were fixing food for a concert. Dad went to check the mail and was ran over and killed by a semi. Months later, I was drowned in a flood. It flooded our entire farm. I begged God for a second chance. He told me that if I wanted to return to the age I would be if I were on Earth, I had to protect Otis and his friends. He gave me psychic abilities to help."

"Oh my gosh! You...you're an angel! And I punched you!" Abby cried in fear.

"Don't stress! You'll go into labor! Calm down!" said D.J. "I forgive you as long as you don't do it again."

So, they calmed down.

Abby was about to leave when D.J. said "I've got to tell you a couple of things."

"You don't love me do ya?" asked Abby.

"Nope, I wouldn't betray anyone. Besides, I've got my own honey bun crystal." said D.J. "You will go into labor at dusk. Tell Otis so that he'll be there." he continued. "And call one Gage. I'll tell you why when they're born."

"D.J., I almost forgot: I know who your mother is." said Abby.


	3. DJ's Mom

D.J. came out of the barn with a bloody lip.

"Oh, honey! You're bleeding!" cried Sonya. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, Sonya, stay out of it!" said D.J. "I'm still able to kiss you and that should be all that matters right?" asked D.J. and kissed her on the lips.

D.J. heard Bessy whistle a tune he was pretty sure his mother sang to him when he was a baby. Then, while she was at the door, he came up behind her and sang it. "And now I'm ready, and now I'm ready…"

"And now I'm ready to be extraordinary." The two sang.

"You must be my mom!" D.J. cried in tears of joy.

"It seems to be that way!" said Bessy.

"I missed you a lot!" cried D.J. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I thought you were dead." cried Bessy.

"Oh mom, I'm sorry I was a jerk when I showed up!" cried D.J.

"It's okay!" said Bessy.

The two spent the day together as mother, son.

I'm sorry for how short the chapter is. I didn't know what else to put.


	4. Dusk

Like D.J. said would happen, Abby went into labor at dusk. She had previously done what D.J. told her to do. Otis was by her side.

Meanwhile, at Wal*Mart.

Bessy and D.J. were getting some food for tomorrow.

"Aww shoot!" D.J. shouted.

"What, forgot your wallet?" asked Bessy.

"No!" shouted D.J. "Look, we've gotta get back to the barnyard!"

"Why in such a rush?" asked Bessy.

"Abby's having the babies." Said D.J.

"How would you know this! Nobody called you!" shouted Bessy.

"You know, I didn't really want to tell anyone this, but I can see the future!" shouted D.J.

"What!" shouted Bessy who was weirded out.

"Let's go!" said D.J.

On The Road.

D.J. was talking on the cell phone to Sonya.

"Listen, if I'm not there within a few minutes, I want you to deliver Abby's babies. Okay?" said D.J.

"Okay." Said Sonya.

"Love ya. Bye!" said D.J. "Beautiful sonidos de babies!"

"What?" asked Bessy.

"Sounds of babies. Speak Spanish?" asked D.J.

"No. Not really. No." said Bessy.

When they got there, it wasn't crowded, mainly because Abby refused to be surrounded.

D.J. started to sing a song quietly but loud enough everyone else could hear it.

"I can feel her breath as she's sleeping next to me. Sharing pillows and cold feet. She can feel my heart and fell asleep to it's beat. Under blankets and warm sheets."

"Trust me." Said Sonya.

"Fourteen months and seven days ago. Both knew."

"It's a girl!" said Sonya.

"Dance the Purple Rain."

"I'll call her Kacey." Said Abby.

"Sing to all your music. Felt about that night."

"It's a boy!" said Sonya.

D.J. smiled at Abby and she smiled back.

"I'll call him Gage." Said Abby.

"I know…Happens all the time. Will he love you like he loved her? Will he make you feel invincible? Will he do all those things like they used to?"


	5. The Decision

Sitting on the roof of the barn in the morning, D.J. had a few thoughts running across his mind. He wanted to make sure nothing happened to Gage. Sure, he was Abby & Otis's kid, but D.J. felt so protective over him. Somehow, Abby, Otis and the twins happened to find a way up there. Abby held Kacey in her arms and Otis gave D.J. Gage then went back down stairs.

"They're so cute." Said D.J. "I have never seen anything so beautiful."

"You're acting like you've never seen a calf before!" said Abby.

"Abby, to tell you the truth, I haven't." said D.J.

"So, what were you doing up here?" asked Abby.

"I was thinking." Said D.J.

"About what?" asked Abby.

"Nothing." Said D.J. "If I told you, you and Otis would probably get mad."

"I came up here to ask you a favor." Said Abby.

"I warn you! I've got a wife, you got a husband and…" started D.J.

"I'm NOT going to ask you out!" said Abby. "I'd say you like me and don't want to admit it!"

"I like you?" said D.J. "I don't think so!"

"Oh, come on! Don't play this game!" said Abby.

Right then, D.J. kissed her on the lips.

"You do! I know you do! I didn't do that!" said Abby.

"EL SONIDOS DE SILENCIO!" shouted D.J. "Shoot! Abby, don't tell a soul that we kissed." Said D.J.

"What's wrong?" asked Abby.

"I just panicked twice." Said D.J.

"Twice? What's your second one?" asked Abby.

"When I shouted El Sonidos de Silencio." Said D.J.

"What is that?" asked Abby.

"A bug curse. In 2004, bugs attacked a city in Utah. After their attack, they were smashed. Now, thankfully, if the curse is shouted, they aren't carnivores, but they'll eat everything else." Said D.J. "But what were you going to say?"

"Why'd you name him Gage?" asked Abby.

"It was your father's name." Said D.J.

"Otis & I have decided that if something happened to one of us, that you could watch over Gage." Said Abby.

D.J. was very happy to hear that. He smiled as he ran his hoof through his hair.

"Wait, what about Kacey?" asked D.J.

"Well, if one of us is still alive, we'll keep her but if something happens to both of us, we thought Bessy could have her. She always wanted a girl." Said Abby.

D.J. sat in the sun and looked down at Gage with a smile on his face.


	6. The Problem

The next morning, the barnyard members were at an important meeting.

"Yesterday, something accidental happened." Said Abby.

"Like what?" asked Bessy.

"Forget about it. They travel in swarms. They are either on or under the ground…depending on the climate." Said D.J.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Is this the El Sonidos de Silencio curse?" asked Bessy.

"Yes." Said Sonya. "No other curse like it."

"Alright, who did this?" asked Bessy.

"It was me…but I swear it was an accident." Said D.J.

"Are you sure you're not a traitor?" asked Otis.

Bessy punched Otis in the back of the head.

"Ow!" said Otis.

"That's my son!" shouted Bessy.

"Oh, milk me!" said Otis.

"Um…we're fine!" said D.J.

"No thank you." Said Sonya.

"You guys, he's not being literal! He does that when he believes something is horrible." Said Abby.

"Hey!" shouted D.J.

"Otis, I think, now that you got a family, you should start using adultish words." Said Abby.

"Alright Loverboy and Cowgirl! Let's finish on our target!" said D.J. "I need a computer!"

"Why?" asked Pig.

"Because they're tasty…just joking! Research." Said D.J.

At the computer that was in the farmer's room.

"They make loud annoying sounds." Said Bessy and D.J.

"Abby, take the twins and get out of town. Use my car and cell phone. I'll let you know when you'll be able to come back." D.J. said handing her his phone and car keys.

"Otis, what ever happens, I love you and the kids will too." Said Abby and kissed him on the lips.

"Listen, take perfect care of Gage and Kacey. You here?" asked D.J.

"Yes." Said Abby and left.

"Otis, does the farmer have an extra pickup truck?" asked D.J.

"No. There's a camper truck in the shed at Dandelion Meadows though." Said Otis.

"Alright. We need to get it and get to Ammo Mart." Said D.J.


	7. Bug Attack

The gang went to Ammo Mart and bought grenades, elephant guns and shotguns plus all the extra ammo. When they got back to the barnyard, they loaded up for the little pests. But something was different. It was really loud outside. You could hardly hear what someone was saying.

"They're here!" shouted D.J.

"I'm not wasting time!" shouted Otis and jumped in the truck.

"Think about Abby and the twins!" shouted D.J.

"I will try not to get killed!" shouted Otis.

He drove over a bunch of them and killed them. Then, the truck got stuck.

"Uh oh!" shouted Pip. "This does not look good!"

Duke just stood there looking scared.

Then, the engine stopped running and the truck started sinking straight down like it was in lava.

"Otis! Jump out of the truck!" shouted D.J.

So, Otis jumped out (but didn't land on the bugs).

"Everyone! Give it every shot and explosive you got at the back of the truck!" shouted D.J.

Everyone shot at the back and then Bessy threw a grenade at the truck. When it exploded, there were green flames that came up. Everything was silent at last. The things must've been dead.


	8. Epilogue

Sonya was singing at a concert.

"I've been crossed. Like a river between you and I. Now I am wondering why. I can't remember your name. I can't remember. I've been waiting. I've been holding out."

"You know, this is a really good song." Said Abby to D.J.

"Yep. Cows like me like rock." Said D.J.

"You should play a lot more songs like this at other concerts." Said Abby.

"I'll remember that." Said D.J. then didn't talk for a few minutes. "Ya know, now, I have another reason for being here."

"What's that?" asked Abby.

"You all are like a giant family that I never had and I love everyone who lives here." Said D.J.

"Speaking of love, how's things with you and Sonya?" asked Abby.

"We're awesome! You know what? I am going to be a father!" exclaimed D.J.

"Congrats D.J.!" said Abby.

"Look, I'm sorry that I put you all through this. I promise as long as stay with you guys, I will be more careful." Said D.J.

"It's okay." Said Abby.

"No, it's not." Said D.J. "When we fought them, I was pretty sure Otis almost died." he continued. "And if you're mad at me now, you should be because I don't deserve to be called a hero."

"I'm not mad. No one here blames you." Said Abby. "And I know you didn't mean it. Of course you brought the curse here, but you fixed it by fending it off." She continued. "And if Otis would've gotten killed, I might've gotten over it sooner or later." Said Abby.

"What do you mean?" asked D.J.

"I have a crush on you too." Said Abby.

"Really?" asked D.J.

"Yes. But let's just be best friends for now." Said Abby.

"Okay." Said D.J. "You by any chance know where a grey 2006 Ford Mustang GT would be?"

"Yeah, three hours from here." Said Abby. "Why?"

"I was planning on trading in my car and getting Sonya that car for our Anniversary next Tuesday." Said D.J.

That was when two new cows came. They determined to stay for a while.

Songs:

Extraordinary by Mandy Moore, the stories' theme song

Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon

Gunboat by Vixtrola

THE END

If you liked this story, or anything about this story, join me at .com 


End file.
